ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Clocktomic-X
Clocktomic-X is the Biomnitrix's DNA sample of a Chronosapien, a Celestialsapien, and an unknown species. Appearance Please see the infobox image. Powers and Abilities Clocktomic-X can slow down time around himself, making it look like to others that he is moving at very high speeds. By rotating the key on his head, Clocktomic-X can create a projection of what happened in the past or create a time portal. Clocktomic-X can travel through time. Clocktomic-X can fire green time rays from his hands or chest which have various effects, such as sending people back in time or into a different timeline, aging an object/person to dust, or restoring individuals who have been erased from time. Because he is as a technological being, it is possible for a Galvanic Mechamorph to merge with Clocktomic-X, enhancing his abilities. When upgraded, Clocktomic-X's time rays become stronger, his speed and stamina increases to superhuman levels, and he gains the ability to morph his hands into drills, as well as shoulder-mounted rocket launchers. Clocktomic-X is omnipotent, being able to warp reality, time, and space with ease and at any level he wishes. Even his thoughts can become real. Clocktomic-X can create time waves to reverse events. Clocktomic-X can create an entire universe at will. He is also very durable. Clocktomic-X can self-duplicate and create galaxies to suck in other beings. He is also capable of high speed travel, superhuman strength, and the ability to grow to a gigantic size. He appears to be skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Clocktomic-X possesses telekinesis and is capable of deflecting attacks. Clocktomic-X can create and manipulate nuclear energy using his hands, which can do a massive amount of damage to its surroundings. Fundamentally, he is a walking nuclear reactor. The way he creates the blasts is by chanting TI-MEE-TIME TA-MEE-TIME TI-MEE-TIME-TA!" It is not crucial for Clocktomic-X to chant every attack, but doing so will focus an attack's power and cause substantially more damage. Clocktomic-X is able to activate his cylinders on his arms and his Omnitrix-shaped chest to melt nearby objects. Clocktomic-X is strong enough to take out Negative Ultimate Humungousaur with a single punch, or kick an object up nearly past a planet's atmosphere. His hard body gives him substantial protection against physical attacks. Clocktomic-X is capable of flight. Cloctomic-X's known attacks include: *'Time Whistle: '''A flying ramming attack that tosses the enemy around in time. *'Omnipotent Winner: 'A massive blast of energy that can easily knock out Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey and other enemies, as well as devastate the surrounding area. *'Fusion Cuisine: '''A fusion ball, which can burn up Zs'Skayr and greatly harm Lord Transyl. He can also make the attack continue even after he turns back. Weaknesses Clocktomic-X is not very durable When a Squid Monster struck the key on his head, Clocktomic-X was badly stunned. Because of his large body, Clocktomic-X is quite slow and low on stamina. Therefore, he tires out quickly. Time has no effect on gumballs and diamond, so Clocktomic-X's time rays are virtually useless on those items. The use of Clocktmic-X's powers create a ripple effect in time which can be sensed or reversed by another Chronosapien and can be sensed by Eon. Clocktomic-X is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed. Other Celestialsapiens can harm Clocktomic-X. Even Clocktomic-X can't survive on Anur Vladis. Clocktomic-X is boundlessly overconfident and can cause a total meltdown. Clocktomic-X can get tired after using up most of his nuclear energy or time beams. Appearances *Its About Time Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Waybig101 Category:Celestialsapiens Category:Robotic Aliens Category:Chronosapiens Category:Celestialsapien Fusions Category:Chronosapien Fusions Category:Atomix's Species Category:Atomix's Species Fusions Category:Omnipotent Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens